Bad Things
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Lena Matthews is an old friend of Alaric's. She comes to Mystic Falls but she's got a secret of her own. This secret alerts a new danger in the Falls. Also, Damon and Elena cope with Stefan not being there, bringing them closer together.
1. Unexpected Visitor

BAD THINGS

CHAPTER ONE-AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR

I stared nervously at the Mystic Grill across the street. I had no idea how he would take seeing me after all these years, but I had hoped that he would welcome me. Taking a deep breath, I began heading across to the grill. I pushed open the door and entered.

The grill was noisy with live music playing and the waitresses were moving easily, placing orders on the tables. I let my eyes roam up to the bar. I spied him sitting there sipping bourbon from a glass. I shut my eyes briefly and tried to center myself. After a moment, I opened my eyes and headed toward him. I stopped beside him and went to open my mouth, but I heard him exhale.

"Elena, Damon is looking for you…" he said and turned to face me. His blue eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Lena? Is that you?" he asked sounding incredulous.

I nodded and grinned at him. "Alaric! It's so good to see you!" I gushed happily. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He seemed stunned, but slowly hugged me back.

Ric and I sat in a booth. The waitress brought me a Coke, but Alaric didn't want anything.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," he said softly. "What have you been up to?"

I shrugged one shoulder and took a sip of the Coke. "Nothing much. I-I wasn't sure you'd be happy to see me anyway," I said lowering my eyes to the table. I heard Ric sigh and shift his weight in the booth.

"No I am really," he said reaching across the table and gently squeezing my hand. "I was just in shock. I assume you heard about Isobel?" He asked.

I could see pain behind his eyes. I nodded.

"I know she turned into a vampire," I said quietly. Something changed in Ric's eyes. He looked around before leaning forward more.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied a young girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes flanked by a guy. He had black hair and blue eyes. They began approaching us. I felt a warm feather brush over my brain. I could hear the guys' thoughts.

_I wonder who this hot chick is with Ric…?_

"Hey Ric. Whose your friend?" The young girl asked cheerfully.

"Elena? Damon? This is Lena Matthews, my best friend from College. She says she knows that Isobel was a vampire," Alaric said carefully leaning back in the booth. The black haired young man grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet.

"You're coming with us," he said smirking.

We all left the grill. They brought us to an old Tudor style house. Apparently, this was Damon's home. Damon dropped me on the couch.

He was dressed in black slacks and a black pinstripe shirt. It set off his blue eyes nicely. He leaned against the doorway and folded his arms over his chest.

"I suggest you start talking before your pretty face ends up six feet under," he said coolly.

"Damon," Alaric said in a warning tone.

"Lena? Please tell us what you know or how you know," the young girl said softly.

I tucked a few strands of my wavy shoulder length black hair behind my ear. My pale blue eyes studied my hands for a few moments, before they raised to the young girl named Elena Gilbert. I kept my eyes on her, avoiding eye contact with Alaric.

"I'm a telepath," I said softly. "I can read minds. I met Isobel a few years ago. I could read her mind what she was planning on doing, but I was terrified to say anything to her for fear she'd see me as some kind of Paranormal Research. Oddly, I can only read supernatural's' minds'…not humans."

I heard Ric exhale slowly. I turned my eyes onto his.

"I wanted so badly to alert you to what she was doing, but she threatened to tell someone named Klaus and that I'd be badly hurt or even worse. I couldn't," I said as tears swelled in my eyes. I heard Damon exhale irritably. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alaric get up and come sit next to me.

"It's ok Lena," he said quietly. I felt his hand on my back. Elena looked at my sympathetically.

"Yeah. I would've been terrified myself," Elena offered gently.

"I know that Damon is a vampire," I continued. I felt my head jerked back and stared upside down into the blue eyes of Damon. His hand was under my throat, giving it a little squeeze. I made a choking noise.

"Dammit Damon," Alaric said angrily. "She won't tell!"

"Damon stop," Elena said also angrily.

I felt Damon release my throat. I bent over wheezing. Elena grabbed a glass of liquor. She handed it to me. I took a few sips and immediately my throat felt better.

"How do you know she won't tell? Hmm? She is a danger being here. If anyone gets wind that she can read supernatural's minds, our lives will be in danger," Damon said downing a glass of whiskey.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish," I said coldly. "I know that you're a vampire and I won't tell. Secondly, no one else knows what I am except you three."

Elena gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, we will protect you. You're a friend of Ric's who is like family to us," she said softly. Her tone slightly hardened when she looked at Damon. "All of us."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Now I'm sure you and Ric have catching up to do," Elena said wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Damon and I have to get to the grill. We'll be back later."

"Bye guys," Ric called over his shoulder as Elena and Damon left. I inhaled deeply and stared down at my hands.

"I know you probably hate me," I said quietly. "For not telling you about Isobel."

Alaric scooted closer. "No. I understand why you did it. Forget it ok?" he said softly. "But why haven't you called me over the years?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Again I wasn't sure you wanted to see me after what I did,"

"I was worried about you," he continued studying me. "I would've liked to have known _why _you just up and left after Isobel and I got married. What happened, Lena?"

I slowly got up and headed over to a window, peering out at the beautiful sunrays that came through. I chewed on my bottom lip and folded my arms over my chest. I took a deep breath.

I could feel Ric's eyes on my back. "I left because I couldn't stand it anyone. I knew I couldn't have you so I up and left. It was much easier that way," I said shutting my eyes. There was silence behind me.

Feeling like a complete idiot, I turned and fled.

I ended up back at the grill. I spied Elena and Damon. Elena waved me over. I headed over to her. She was sitting with a blond haired girl, who was a vampire and a dark skinned girl with dark hair. A witch.

"Hey guys," Elena said to them cheerfully. "This is Lena. She's Alaric's best friend. She knows about us." She added the last word meaningfully.

"How?" the blond haired vampire asked sipping a Coke.

"Oh I'm a telepathic. I can only read supernatural's minds," I offered sitting next to Elena.

"Lena? This is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett," Elena introduced. Bonnie reached out to take my hand. I let her take it. She closed her hand around mine and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them and gave me a grin.

"She's good," Bonnie said.

"I'm so pleased that you think she's good," Damon said. Bonnie quirked an eyebrow at Damon, who let out a cry and clutched his head.

"I do. And stop whatever you're trying to do. She's on our side," Bonnie said coldly and turned her eyes back to me. Damon released his head and returned to sipping his drink. "Sorry Lena. Damon is an ass."

I chuckled.

"Where's Alaric?" Elena asked curiously. "I thought you guys were catching up."

"We were. I kinda fled after I told him the real reason why I haven't called him over the years," I said toying with the edge of a napkin.

"What happened?" Caroline asked studying me.

All eyes were on me. They seemed genuinely concerned, including Elena. I launched into the story.

"Back in college, Alaric and I were best friends. We were extremely close. We did everything together. People thought that we were going to date and get married," I said offering a rueful smile. "At that time, I didn't know he had fallen for me. I only saw him as a best friend. He met Isobel later on and fell in love with her, but at that time I realized that I did love him and was in love with him. It was too late. He and Isobel had gotten married. I felt like an idiot for waiting so long. He missed me and wanted to keep in contact with me but I felt so angry that I just picked up and left." I looked at each of their faces. Caroline had a dreamy expression on her face. Bonnie looked sad and so did Elena. There was something in Damon's eyes as he looked at Elena and then back to his drink.

"Oh that's so tragic!" Caroline gushed.

I heard the door opening to the grill. We looked up Alaric stood there looking frazzled but when he spied us at the table, I saw him visibly relax.

"Why haven't you told him?" Bonnie asked, lowering her voice.

"I did just now. I fled. I guess I'm a coward," I admitted. Alaric began heading over to us.

Ric stopped by our table and looked at everyone.

"What's with the mushy expressions?" he asked. Everyone quickly began rambling off some reason that of course, was nowhere near the truth. Ric's blue eyes moved onto mine. "Lena? You ok?"

I nodded and forced a grin. "Sure,"

"Where are you staying Lena?" Elena asked me suddenly. "I mean are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm actually moving here. I am here looking at houses, but I don't really have a place to stay yet,"

"Then you can stay with me," Elena offered cheerfully. "There's plenty of room. Jeremy's staying over Matt's house, err Matt's another one of our good close friends. Jeremy's my brother. It would be fun."

"I couldn't impose," I said shaking my head.

"You wouldn't! Plus, Bonnie and Caroline could come over. We could do a sleep over," Elena said excitedly.

"Totally!" Caroline chimed in. I caught on to their excitement and nodded my head, grinning.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie got into a discussion about what movies and popcorn they should make. Damon shook his head.

"I would totally give a dollar to be a fly on the wall," he said winking at me. I giggled.

Alaric gently grabbed my elbow and pulled me to my feet. I let him pull me over to a corner of the grill where no one could over hear us. He stood in front of me. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I kept my eyes on his chest.

"Is that the reason why you left? Because you were in love with me?" his voice was quiet.

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. He stepped closer. I could pick up the faint cologne he used. My heart raced in my chest.

"You were with Isobel then," I said. "You were happy and that's all I cared about."

He put a hand on the side of my face, cupping the side of my jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly.

"It doesn't matter really," I said. "Like I said you were happy. I wanted you to be happy."

"Lena!" Elena's voice called. I quickly moved my head in the direction of Elena's voice. Ric dropped his hand. "Let's go and get you settled in the house."

I nodded and risked looking at Alaric before I began following Elena. Damon raised his glass to Ric with a smug expression.

Elena got me settled in her house. It was a nice house, comfortable. I had my luggage in the back of my car so it was pretty easy settling in.

I changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top. I pulled my black hair up into a ponytail. Some of the shorter strands hung down against my cheeks. My cheeks were naturally rosy, so I didn't even need blush. People say that my eyes were the most amazing. My eyes were a pale blue surrounded my thick lashes. I had soft pink lips as well. Elena and I were in the kitchen making popcorn. Bonnie and Caroline were there as well, dressed in their pajamas. I leaned against the counter.

"I can totally see Ric going for you," Caroline said cheerfully to me. "You're beautiful!"

I blushed and shook my head. "I don't think I'm that gorgeous,"

"Are you kidding?" Bonnie gushed. "Lena, you have the most gorgeous eyes! Any girl would like totally kill to get eyes like that!"

I blushed again. Elena grinned.

"I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back," I said. They nodded as I began heading toward the door. I stepped out into the cool night air. I could hear the crickets thrumming. Above, a half moon peered out from behind a fluffy white cloud. My 2010 Chevrolet Equinox, silver, was parked in the driveway. I clicked the 'unlock' button and the parking lights blinked at me. I opened the back cargo door and began rummaging around. I suddenly sensed something behind me. I whirled around and screamed. A man stood there. His eyes turned red with small veins exposed under the skin around them. His fangs glinted in the moonlight. He grabbed me and sank his fangs into my neck. After a few moments, the world went black.


	2. The Note

Bad things

Chapter two-The Note

ELENA

A scream came from the driveway. Bonnie, Caroline and I's heads jerked up and the three of us rushed out of the house. We found Lena lying on the ground on her back. Her head was turned away from us, but there were two puncture marks in her neck.

"Oh My God!" Bonnie cried rushing to Lena's side. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Damon's number. Then, I dialed Alaric.

"Is she ok?" Caroline asked nervously. Bonnie put two fingers against Lena's neck.

"Her pulse is there but barely. Whoever did this nearly drained her completely. She's alive though," Bonnie said looking up at me gravely.

Damon arrived shortly. He picked up Lena and brought her back into the house, placing her on the couch. Alaric arrived 15 minutes later.

"Oh God," He breathed as he hurried over to the couch where Lena was lying. He sat on the coffee table and leaned forward, gently brushing back some of Lena's hair away from her face. "What happened?" he demanded looking up at us.

"We don't know. She said she had forgotten something in her car and went out to get it. We heard her scream and then found her like this," Caroline said upset.

"She lost a bit of blood," Damon said leaning over the couch. He raised his wrist to his mouth and sank his own fangs into his skin. He pressed his wrist to Lena's mouth.

Moments later, Lena's eyes flew opened. She sucked in air.

"Lena, what happened?" Alaric demanded.

"Someone attacked me. He was a vampire," She said shaking violently.

"What did he look like?" Damon asked.

"Tall, brown hair brown eyes," she relayed. I felt ice enter my blood. "Stefan?"

"He had a tattoo on his neck," Lena continued and I felt my breath release in a whoosh. Damon raised his eyes to mine sympathetically. They were soft.

Lena let out a low sob and slumped into Ric's arms. Ric slowly wrapped his arms around her. I gently stroked her hair.

"Whoever this vampire is was waiting for someone to come out of the house," Damon mused. "It just happened to be Lena."

"What if that's who he was targeting?" Bonnie said slowly. "Out of all the houses here, why was he scoping or lingering near Elena's?"

A chill went down my spine.

"You see? I knew she would bring danger," Damon said.

"Damon, regardless. We are going to help protect her," I said to him angrily and coldly. "Stefan wouldn't even ask questions about that or even think twice."

I could see Damon's expression falter and soften. He sighed and turned to Lena.

"Ok I'm sorry," he mumbled. Bonnie looked at me surprised but quickly recovered.

"I think it's best if I stay here with you girls," Alaric said gently releasing Lena, but he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Good idea. If you ladies need me I'm a phone call away," Damon said with a little bow. I got up and headed over to him.

"Why are you being such a dick to Lena?" I demanded folding my arms over my chest.

Damon looked directly into my eyes.

"Cause she can read our minds, Elena. I don't know about you, but I like some of my thoughts private," Damon said.

I kept my gaze on him, which was cold. "It's not like she asked to be able to do what she does. She might just be able to help us find Stefan. And frankly that's important now. Not her hearing your twisted thoughts,"

With that I turned and left him.

LENA

I had finally managed to calm down. Bonnie and Caroline made sure I was alright before they headed upstairs. Elena checked on me as well.

"When you're ready, you can come upstairs. I have some things of Jenna's that would fit you," Elena said softly and squeezed my arm. "The bathrooms the second door on the right if you wanna shower. I'll leave some fresh pajamas in the bathroom for you. Night Lena, night Ric,"

"Night Elena," Alaric said softly. I flashed Elena a grateful smile as she headed upstairs too. I slowly got to my feet. Ric rose too.

"I'm gonna go shower and freshen up," I said. Ric nodded, but kept his eyes on me as I headed upstairs.

Sure enough, Elena had a fresh clean pair of pajamas in the bathroom for me. I peeled off my bloody pajamas and dropped them in the hamper. I turned on the shower and climbed in. I sighed contently as the hot water rolled over me. I let the water soak my hair down. I rubbed shampoo in it and then rinsed it off. Once I was done, I shut it off and towel dried off. I towel dried my hair a bit and then pulled on the pajamas. They fit nicely. My hair hung around my shoulders in damp wavy strands. I stared at myself in the fogged up mirror. I swiped a hand over the steam covered mirror. I guessed I was ok looking, pretty. The girls' words came back to me and I couldn't help but smile.

Jenna's pajamas consisted of a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. The shorts were short on me, a few inches up the thigh but they fit comfortably. I turned and left the bathroom, heading back down stairs to where Alaric was sitting on the couch. He'd filled a glass up of some kind of liquor.

"You really should cut down on that," I said from the bottom step. He looked up. Something shifted across his expression. It looked like a cross between awe, adoration and something else. I headed over toward him and sat down beside him.

He turned to face me, putting an arm behind me on the couch. "Lena, we need to talk," he said with a serious expression. "You almost died tonight."

He added that last part quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset anyone. I had no idea he was behind me. I couldn't read his thoughts which was odd considering he was a vampire," I said biting my bottom lip.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're now involved in this big thing. It's dangerous and Elena's lost several people that she cared about, including Jenna. I don't want you to get involved. You should leave here,"

"No. I want to help her find Stefan. Ric, I'm in it for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere," I said adamantly.

Ric leaned forward, his blue eyes piercing mine. "Lena, you could be killed. I lost my wife and Jenna. I'm not losing you,"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly.

Ric leaned closer. My heart raced rapidly in my chest.

He didn't say anything. He exhaled and leaned closer, slowly giving me a kiss. He kissed me softly and gently. It ended just as quickly as it had begun. I sat there, feeling warm all over. I could taste his lips on mine; including a bit of the liquor he was drinking.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," he said.

I nodded and got up. I headed upstairs as Ric curled up on the couch and was soon asleep. I entered the bedroom and face planted down on the soft comforter. I gingerly touched the bandage around my neck before I too, dozed off.

The next morning, the house was empty, except for Ric making breakfast. I yawned and padded downstairs as the aroma of bacon, eggs and sausage drifted up. I spied him in the kitchen. He looked up.

"Morning Lena," he said.

"Morning, where's Elena, Bonnie and Caroline?" I asked slipping behind the large island and crossing my arms over the top, leaning against it. I watched Ric prepare breakfast.

"School. Damon wants to come over to apologize to you though I have no idea why," he said dumping some eggs and bacon on a plate and handed it to me. "I am sorry about last night. I was drunk."

I watched him closely.

"Sorry about what?" I asked confused.

"Kissing you like that," Ric replied. "It was wrong of me to do that."

I felt as though someone hit me in the stomach with a ton of bricks.

"Oh. So that was basically a mistake on your part then right?" I asked my tone hardening. "Fine. I suddenly lost my appetite."

With that I shoved the plate and turned, heading upstairs to get dressed. About 10 minutes later, I headed back down and moved toward the door.

"Wait, Lena…" I heard Alaric's voice call.

"Save it! I don't wanna hear it. Maybe this was a huge mistake coming back here. Oh but don't worry. I'll be gone by the morning," I snapped at him and left the house, slamming the door behind me.

I found myself at Damon's door step. He opened up, looking surprised but he held the door open for me anyway. I stepped inside as he closed it behind me.

"What brings you into my territory?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Ric. He kissed me last night and then tells me this morning it was a mistake," I relayed to him biting my bottom lip. I fought back tears. I didn't want to cry in front of Damon for giving him fuel to hate me even more, but I couldn't control it now.

"Go ahead Damon. Make some snarky comment. Blame me for all the bad things that have happened," I shot at him as a few tears streamed down my cheeks. I flopped onto the soft leather couch. I heard Damon exhale as he came around and crouched down in front of me.

His blue eyes locked on mine. "I admit, I was a bit of a dick to you. I am sorry about that. I think Ric is just confused. He lost Jenna several months ago, and probably seeing you brought up some old feelings. Give him time,"

I wiped my tears with my index finger and looked at him. I managed a laugh.

"Wow you certainly are deep, but you might be right," I said feeling slightly better.

"'Course I am," Damon winked at me and patted my knee. "How about something to drink?"

I was just about to open my mouth to respond when there was a loud knock on the door. Damon motioned for me to be quiet as he slowly headed over to the front door. He slowly opened it. Alaric came rushing in, followed by Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Ric looked shaken.

"What's going on?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Elena.

"There was a note delivered to the house," Elena said looking upset. "Ric? Show it to Lena."

Ric slowly stepped forward and handed me a note. I snatched it from him, earning a flinch. I slowly read it while pacing.

I know what you are.

I know who you are.

I KNOW YOU'LL BE DEAD BY MORNING LENA MATTHEWS

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, handing the note to Damon, who quickly skimmed it.

"We don't think so," Bonnie said seriously.

"Alright, staring now, Lena doesn't go nowhere without protection," Alaric said.

"Oh well maybe it's all just a _mistake_ Ric," I said coolly. He flinched again with a pained expression on his face.

"Lena…" he began but I held up my hand silencing him.

"Forget it," I said shortly. Damon motioned to Ric to follow him. Ric obediently followed Damon into another room. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline came over. Elena hugged me.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be safe. We're not gonna let anything happen to you," she said softly. I smiled and hugged her back. That caused Caroline and Bonnie to join in a group hug. I only hoped they were right.


End file.
